Lighthouse Cove Cookoff Quest
| goalamount = 12 | reward_xp_type1 = player | reward_xp_amt1 = 3150 | reward_curr_type1 = coin | reward_curr_amt1 = 63000 }} The series was available from April 25th, 2013 until May 25th, 2013 and had 12 goals to complete the quest series. Full name of this quest is Lighthouse Cove Cookoff Quest "Time to get Cooking!". Real value for first to tasks inside goal may be lower then it's shown here, like it was on previous quests. In that case u will start each goal with start amount of collectable or harvested crop! Description: Looks like we need to make a really great meal for the Spring Feast. The Meal must have the best ingredients we can find! Let’s get cooking! __TOC__ Let’s get the appetizers ready! Requirements: *Harvest 325 Cove Cranberry (Skip for ) *Harvest 325 Cape Peppercorns (Skip for ) *Craft Cove Fries 1 Time (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Tide Pool Friend Reward: * Coral Nugget Now for the next course! Requirements: *Harvest 358 Cauliflowers (Skip for ) *Harvest 358 Red Clovers (Skip for ) *Craft Cheddar Cheese 2 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Quiet Cottage Friend Reward: * Shell Shovel Time for the next course! Requirements: *Harvest 394 Hay (Skip for ) *Harvest 394 Butter & Sugar Corns (Skip for ) *Craft Creamed Corn 2 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Western Black Cedar Tree Friend Reward: * Gold Paint Gather Ingredients! Requirements: *Harvest 433 Cauliflowers (Skip for ) *Harvest 433 Chandler Blueberry (Skip for ) *Craft Blackberry Ice Cream 2 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Red Loon Duck Friend Reward: * Coral Nugget We need more! Requirements: *Harvest 476 Chandler Blueberry (Skip for ) *Harvest 476 Lady Slippers (Skip for ) *Craft Fruit Cider 10 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Cove Cafe Friend Reward: * Shell Shovel Cook it up! Requirements: *Harvest 524 Darrow Blackberry (Skip for ) *Harvest 524 Cove Cranberry (Skip for ) *Craft Boston Cream Pie 10 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Boat in Progress Friend Reward: * Gold Paint And now for the final Course! Requirements: *Harvest 576 Darrow Blackberry (Skip for ) *Harvest 576 Cove Cranberry (Skip for ) *Craft Rollieberry Pie 10 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * White Speckled Alder Tree Friend Reward: * Coral Nugget Magnificent! Requirements: *Harvest 634 Tarragons (Skip for ) *Harvest 634 Daylily (Skip for ) *Craft Boiled Dinner 3 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Black Milking Shorthorn Cow Friend Reward: * Shell Shovel The best course yet! Requirements: *Harvest 697 Lady Slippers (Skip for ) *Harvest 697 Dills (Skip for ) *Craft Lobster Roll 5 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Cove School House Friend Reward: * Gold Paint Wow this is tasty! Requirements: *Harvest 767 Hay (Skip for ) *Harvest 767 Red Clovers (Skip for ) *Craft Jonny Cake 5 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Cove Boat House Friend Reward: * Coral Nugget Almost there! Requirements: *Harvest 928 Kennebec Potatoes (Skip for ) *Harvest 928 Cove Cranberry (Skip for ) *Craft Clam Chowder 10 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Black Quarter Pony Friend Reward: * Shell Shovel Final Course! Requirements: *Harvest 928 Lady Slippers (Skip for ) *Harvest 928 Cove Cranberry (Skip for ) *Craft Cranberry-Pineapple Relish 10 Times (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Gray Pineywoods Cow Friend Reward: * Gold Paint Quest Gallery See Also *Quest